Take Some Pictures of Heaven for Me
by RumbleroarRulesMars
Summary: When Colin died, Dennis was left feeling empty inside. Follow Dennis as he struggles at the burial of his big brother and figuring out what is best for him.


I wasn't sure how I wanted this to end, so tell me what you think! I had a few different endings written, but this is the one that most people liked. As always, please review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here

* * *

May 2nd, 1998.

The mere mention of that date made Dennis' head swim. He never liked to think of the Saturday that his big brother was ripped from him. Colin was only sixteen, he shouldn't have even fought. Their parents weren't even aware that Colin left, he snuck out the back entrance, after giving Dennis a hasty hug and whispering an, "I love you little bro".

Dennis wished he could erase the memory of his parent's faces when Hagrid came to the house the next day. The words he uttered shock the Creevey family to their core. "Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, Dennis, I'm sorry. Colin died today fighting at Hogwarts. He was hit with the killing curse. But don't worry. Your boy will be honored for the soldier he was and the bravery he showed just by coming. He is a true Gryffindor."

And now here Dennis stood, at the burial of his brother, his friend, his _rock_. He didn't want to come today, but somehow his parents convinced him. "Colin would have wanted you there", his father had said.

Dennis stood smashed in between his parents, unable to cry, unable to speak. He just stood.

Colin wasn't the only person being buried today. Almost everyone who died during the battle was being buried on the same day, together. Next to Dumbledore. It only seemed right.

Dennis looked around at the mass of families around him. He saw the Weasley family huddled together over what had to be Fred's grave. Next to them he saw an elderly woman and a little boy with electric blue hair standing next to a double grave, which had to be for Professor Lupin and his wife. Across from them he saw Seamus Finnigan kneeling at the headstone of Lavender Brown, with Dean Thomas next to him.

"If I could have your attention please," Dennis looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing at the front, next to Professor Dumbledore's grave. "We are all here today to honor the fallen of the Battle of Hogwarts. Whether they were a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, a pure blood or a muggle born, every person who laid down their life to protect this school deserves to be honored. Which is why we are all here. I have called for the families of the fallen warriors of the school here, so that we may lay our loved ones to rest, peacefully. For every name I call out, a candle will be written in their honor."

McGonagall began reading out the list of the dead, and Dennis could not take it anymore. He heard the name "Colin" exit the professor's lips and Dennis began to weep like he never had before.

Dennis just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Colin's camera that was currently resting in his mother's hands, and ran. He ran so far away from the burial sites that he thought his lungs would catch on fire. When he caught his breath, Dennis sat down and turned on the camera.

He looked through the photos and saw pictures of himself, Harry, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, everything that documented Colin's years at Hogwarts.

Pictures of all the students and stuff. Except for him.

There were no pictures of Colin on the camera. He was always the one behind the lens, never in front.

"I hate magic" Dennis muttered to himself "If Colin was never a wizard and accepted into this stupid school he would never have died." Dennis cried more.

Minutes later, Dennis' mother lightly touched his shoulder. "Sweetie, he's about to be buried. Will you please come back to us?"

Dennis stood up, wiped his eyes, and followed his mother, clutching the camera in his grip.

Dennis broke the silence by saying, "Mum, I'm giving up magic. I don't want to return to Hogwarts, I don't want to have a wand, my robes, books, anything. It was magic that killed Colin and I hate it. I'm giving it up."

Dennis' mother just stared ahead of her, wiping her eyes occasionally before finally saying, "Colin may have died because of magic, but you can make the world a better place with magic. You know that's what Colin would have wanted." Dennis thought about his mother's words until they reached his father at the grave.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the three of them, muttered a simple curse, and said, "Rest in peace Colin Thomas Creevey. A true Gryffindor, through and through."

The professor smiled faintly at Dennis and walked to the next grave.

Dennis looked down at the camera in his hands. "Wait!" He shouted to the people lowering the grave. He ran over to the closed casket, opened it, and set the camera in Colin's hands, kissing his forehead one last time. "Have fun in heaven Colin, take some beautiful pictures for me. I'll see you soon."

Dennis walked backward away from the casket and watched while his brother was lowered into the ground.

Once Colin's casket was entirely in the ground, Dennis turned around and walked back to his parents. He would have a lot of things to think about when he went back home, whether he should he should continue his studies in magic or leave that part of his life behind. He would have to think about what Colin would have wanted for his little brother…


End file.
